The present disclosure relates to a sheet housing device that houses sheets and is suitably applicable to an image forming device, such as a copier, a printer, or the like.
A sheet housing device that houses a plurality of sheets is suitably used in an image forming device, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile device, or a multifunctional machine provided with the functions of these devices. In an image forming device, sheets that are stacked up are transported one by one from a sheet housing device, and an image is formed on the transported sheet inside a device main body of the image forming device.
Further, a technique is known in which a sheet housing device has a cassette structure (is a sheet cassette) that allows the sheet housing device to be pulled out from a device main body of an image forming device. The sheet cassette includes a pair of cursors that restrict positions of sheets in the width direction in order to allow the sheets to be transported in a stable manner. The pair of cursors are configured to be movable in the width direction of sheets in opposite directions from one another. Accordingly, width direction positions of sheets of a plurality of sizes can be restricted.
In this technique, a detection switch is fixed to the device main body of the image forming device in order to enable detection of the size of sheets housed in the sheet cassette. Further, one among the pair of cursors has a link mechanism connected thereto, and the link mechanism comes in contact with and separates from the detection switch depending upon the position of the cursor. Consequently, the detection switch outputs different voltages depending upon the position of the cursor, and the size of the sheets can be detected.